


Nothing, Nothing, Nothing

by Lylanne (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lylanne
Summary: Okay, I tried.A Daensa One Shot written with 'NFWMB' by Hozier on repeat.More tension and romance. I can't write smut so I chickened out, sorry. But if interest prevails, I may come back and lengthen this fic, I enjoy the set up.Thanks for reading💛





	Nothing, Nothing, Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @mazikeeneve on Tumblr, check them out!

**_Nothing, Nothing, Nothing_ **

_I must've known her in another life._

The thought urged its way to Daenerys' attention, and directed itself to Sansa Stark, who's head rest upon Daenerys' collar bone, red hair twined between Daenerys' fingers.

_How could this be anything but fate?_

Many voices whispered in Daenerys Targaryen's mind. Only one spoke so pleasing to her heart.

She wasn't sure where her love ended and her obsession began. Her memory insisted she had always longed for the Red Wolf, always dreamed of the Lady on her knees.

_Is the Mother of Dragons succumb to a Wolf?_

_Yes_ , she realized. Sansa shifted atop her, and against her skin Daenerys felt Sana's eyes open.

"What is the time?" She asked, exaustion encasing her words.

"Some time past midnight," Daenerys said, fixating her gaze to the moonlight shining harsh into the room.

Sansa moved to look at Daenerys, and at last she had an answer. Her love ended at the base of Sansa's chin, her obsession began at Sansa's hips, moving up, or moving down.

"Will you leave?" Sansa asked, at once level with Daenerys, eyes pleading and skin scorching against Dany's own.

"How could I if you hold me so?" She replied, pushing into Sansa, her skin warmed immediately against Sansa's torso.

Sansa's breath hitched, and she pushed into Dany with a hunger. One Dany wanted desperately to satisfy.

"I am yours," Sansa said, moving her head to Dany's neck, sealing her words with a soft kiss. Soft, but deadly.

"And you are mine." She finished, moving her left hand to rest low on Dany's hips, her leg slipping to wrestle with Dany's as she moved over top the Dragon Queen.

Perhaps Daenerys should have been embarrassed at how she whimpered, how fast and untamed her breath came, how willing she was to submit. She was a Queen, Mother of Dragons.

But not tonight.

Tonight, she was the lover of Sansa Stark.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing_

Nothing but the hunger of a Wolf and the pleasure of a Dragon.


End file.
